earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph Blackfire
History Joseph Blackfire: 1988 - Present There's not a lot to say about Joseph Blackfire. Records are sketchy on the reservation where Joseph was born and raised. It is known that he left the reservation in the 1980’s and enrolled in a seminary. After becoming an ordained minister, Joseph Blackfire became something of a nomadic preacher, never staying in one place too long or leaving much trace that he had ever been there. In 2003, he returned to Gotham and became affiliated with the Order of Righteous Fury, a biker club to Christian extremists. It is unknown if Blackfire joined the Order hoping to guide the flock or manipulate it, but in short order he became their “Road Chaplain”, the religious adviser to its inner circle. When Jason Todd took over the group as the masked man called Dumas, the Order changed their name unofficially to the Order of Dumas and canonized Jason as a saint, under Blackfire’s direction as Blackfire claimed he could sense that their new leader had cast off the bids of death and was a resurrected spirit of vengeance. I wonder if Blackfire helped direct Jason on his path to seeking revenge against the Joker, but I suppose that is giving this religious zealot too much credit. When the club witnessed the fall of Dumas at the hands of Batman, Blackfire was the one that kept the club from falling apart. When the club’s new “Saint” (Jean-Paul Valley) was inserted to lead the pack, Blackfire was able to convince JPV that he should remain on. Why Jean-Paul decided to keep a Road Chaplain is beyond be, but I suspect that Blackfire took advantage of Jean-Paul’s desire for redemption and manipulated the biker boss into transforming the Sons of Batman into what they have become. I have advised Luke to be cautious around Blackfire. I suspect he may be a metahuman, but I need more evidence. Also of note, and helps up the creepy factor with this guy, is the fact that there is an ancient Miagani legend of a man named “Blackfire” who was banished from their tribe and swore he would get his revenge by hunting down every last Miagani descendant.Oracle Files: Joseph Blackfire Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * In reality Joseph Blackfire's real name is Fire-That-Burns-Black and he was the High Priest of Barbatos in the Miagani tribe in colonial times before Gotham was established. When the tribe realized Barbatos was an alien invader, they sealed him away with their blood. Fire-That-Burns-Black refused to stop worshiping him and was exiled. In 1627 he led a mercenary, Captain Jon Logerquist, to the tribe and they both massacred them. Only one Miagani chieftess survived and she's an ancestor of the Kane Family. * He tried to take over the Sons as the Sons of Barbatos, but he was decapitated by the Saint.VOX Box: Turtle Power 19 * Joseph is the man responsible for Bruno Mannheim's scars. He scarred him with a tomahawk. * He has the symbol of Barbatos tattoo on his left arm.VOX Box: Heretic Saga 25 * He formed a partnership with Rupert Thorne, Oswald Cobblepot and Carlton Duquesne.VOX Box: Countdown 7 - July Notes * Joseph Blackfire is a composite character with Hyper-Adapter. Links and References * Appearances of Joseph Blackfire * Character Gallery: Joseph Blackfire Category:Characters Category:Sons of Batman Members Category:Villains Category:Composite Character Category:Homo Magi Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Native Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Single Characters Category:Tattoos Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality